Stay with Me
by i.anachronism
Summary: Ginny had always loved him, and he had always loved Ginny. Years later the get a second chance, but it's to late. Will they go to the extremes just to be together?


**Disclaimer:**I don't own the song or the characters

**  
**

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**

"Harry?" I ask slowly. Tasting the words in my mouth as the roll off my tongue.

He does not look at me. Just stares past me into the eyes of fate.

I look at what was created. Staring into Harry's almost lifeless eyes

"Ginny" He says sadly.

I do not need to answer. We both understand. I put my arms around him, holding him close as he lets out all the emotions he's been bottling up.

I kiss him. Savoring it. I know it cannot last long. He has to go, and we both know it.

I look into his emerald eyes again, and my own brown ones seem to glow with his light.

"Oh, Ginny" He sighs as I throw myself into his arms. He holds me close, as we both wish that this could last forever.

**  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
**

"Do we have a chance, Harry?" I ask staring at him sadly. My face forlorn.

"Not anymore, Ginny. Not anymore" He says turning away from me.

"But….." I start

"No buts, Ginny" he says "They are only fading wishes"

"I love you" I whisper

"Ginny…" He say almost warningly. I sigh and also turn away.

Why did it have to end before it had even begun?

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down**

We both start walking our separate directions.

"I'll see you again someday, Ginny. And then we can have our chance" He says softly before disappearing

"Don't wait to long, Harry. It might be to late" I also say softly as I fade into the mist

**  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**

10 years later (Harry is 27, Ginny is 26)

I walking down this familiar street. And yet I cannot seem to place it.

I know where I'm going. I just can't seem to remember why I know it. Or why it's bringing tears to my face.

It leads me to a cemetery. I walk around looking for familiar headstones. Something I would recognize.

A name catches my eye. Lily Potter

And the memories flood back.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there**

"Ginny?" I hear someone ask

"Harry?" I ask cautiously

"What are you doing here Ginny?" He ask accusingly

"I went where my heart led me" I said barely audible smiling to myself.

Harry walks over to me, and sees the fresh tears on my cheeks

"Oh, Ginny" He sighs like he used to so long ago. He tries to wipe my tears away

"Harry, don't" I say pulling away.

"Why not?" He asks confused. I look at him with tears in my eyes

"Harry…" I start unable to finish.

"You didn't" he says finally catching on.

"I'm sorry Harry. You made me wait just a moment to long"

**  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**

"Ginny…..I love you" He says. Tears streaming down his face

"I love you to, Harry….but it's too late" I sigh sitting on the edge of his mothers grave

"How long?" He asks looking into my eyes.

"2 weeks." I answer looking down

"Run away with me Ginny"**  
**I want to tell him yes. I want to give him everything.

"No Harry…..I'm sorry"

He gets up slowly, walking away from me.

I crumple. Sobbing into the headstone.

**  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down**

"Don't cry" I hear someone say. Their voice so familiar, yet I had never heard it before. I look up and see green eyes so like Harry's staring at me

"Lily?" I ask looking at her in surprise

"Go with him my darling. He is your soul mate" and then she is gone

"Harry!" I yell running after him

**  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason**

"Ginny?"

"I'll go with you Harry. Wherever you go. I will follow."

"Even if it's death?" He asks

"Anywhere"**  
**

**  
Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you**

I kiss him as I pull out one of the shotguns. The dark cold metal seems uninviting.

I hear the sound of two gunshots ringing simultaneously. But it does not matter.


End file.
